wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossroads of Twilight/Chapter 20
Summary : The Rebel Aes Sedai spends the all day discussing who will be sent in the Embassy to make an alliance with the Black Tower. Egwene heads to her tent and briefly speaks with her maid Chesa. They notice the absence of Halima, and Chesa expresses uneasiness about the woman. After Chesa leaves, Egwene travels to Tel'aran'rhiod to meet with Elayne Trakand. However, Avienda appears in her stead and tells her about Elayne's pregnancy with twins. Aviendha refrains from mentioning that Rand and probably Nynaeve were responsible for the channeling everyone felt rather than the Forsaken as the Aes Sedai in Salidar fear. After her meeting, she watches her dreams to look for a True Dream. Her first true dream is of Matrim Cauthon. Mat plays a game of bowls, and fells all nine pins. The pins rerise, but they now they are men, and Mat lazily bowls them over again and again. Egwene knows each men bowled over represents a thousand dead men and that an Illuminator is involved. She remembers having a similarly meaning dream. The second true dream is of her climbing a very narrow cliff path. The ledge drops away, and she catches herself narrowly, and dangles. A woman with a sword on her back climbs down the cliff, and offers to help her to the top. She has a strong Seanchan accent. She is upset at the thought that a Seanchan would ever save her. The cliff turns into a tall spire at which she is at the top. There is a white lamp, and two ravens strike the lamp causing it to wobble and send white flames splashing off. She knows this to mean the Seanchan will attack the White Tower and shake it to its core, and is taken with the irony of the Seanchan's actions. She is awakened when Halima returns to the tent very late at night. Rather than talk to her, she decides to get some real sleep instead. Chesa wakes them in the morning, but she and Halima are asked to leave when Nisao Dachen comes with pressing news. She creates a weave of secrecy and informs her that Anaiya and her warder Setagana are dead, and having tested for resonance, speculates they were suffocated using Saidin. Egwene sets Nisao on the task of finding the reason for Anaiya's death and commands her to secrecy. Characters *Chesa *Aviendha *Nisao Dachen *Halima *Egwene *Sheriam *Magla *Saroiya *Takima *Faiselle *Varilin *Kwamesa *Escaralde *Berana *Romanda *Moria *Lelaine Referenced *Gawyn Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara *Rand al'Thor *Elayne Trakand *Elayne Trakand's twins *Mazrim Taim *Matrim Cauthon *Anaiya *Setagana *Aledrin *Elaida *Delana Groups *Rebel Aes Sedai **Hall of the Tower under Egwene al'Vere Referenced *Asha'man *Aes Sedai *Illuminator *Seanchan Places *Rebel Aes Sedai camp near Tar Valon *Salidar *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Altara (dream) Referenced *Two Rivers *Black Tower *Caemlyn *Aiel Waste Events Referenced * Death of Anaiya and Setagana *Black Tower Alliance *Battle of Tar Valon (dream) Items *Stole of the Amyrlin Seat *''Ter'angreal'' **Twisted stone ring **Carved ivory bracelet *Egwene's dreams diary Concepts *Dreamwalking *Channeling *Pregnancy of a channeler Culture *Aiel **Wise One *Wisdom Referenced *Sea Folk Sayings * *